The good old days
by Fan fic Fanatic
Summary: The gang get back together for Daniel's graduation, see if our Friends have changed much. plz read and review.


This is a fanfic from My old fanfic account, I am reposting to see what kind of reaction it gets,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Just using them for fun, well I own the ones you don't recognise from the show, there is too many names for me to have to write  
  
Ok this is set 20 years after the end of season 8. Monica and Chandler moved out of the city when they had their first son Daniel. Who is 18 and graduating from high school. And 2 girls Laura who is 16 and Alison who is 10. Ross and Rachel's daughter is 20. Phoebe got together with David and they had a son Tyler, (15) Joey is married to a woman named Megan, and have a daughter Sarah 12 Now heres storyline, Daniel is graduating from high school and the rest of the gang is going to visit for the weekend. It's Friday evening and the Graduation is on Saturday morning.  
  
Monica : ok you guys get your rooms cleaned, Your aunt and uncle will be here in a couple of hours. (She walks into the living room and just before she comes in Chandler sees her and pretends to be asleep). - come on sleepy head,- (Chandler makes some inaudible grunting noises). So Monica walks over and starts rubbing his shoulders, and kissing the back of his neck  
  
Chandler : Man, you have definitely gotten better at this over the years  
  
Monica :hmmm you really think so, well you know what I'm thinking right now?  
  
Chandler : Uh huh!  
  
Monica : I was thinking, seeing as you are awake, you may a well come and give a hand tidy up.  
  
Chandler : You know, I should have really seen that coming. What's the point anyway, you'll be right behind me re-doing everything.  
  
Monica : oh you know about that?  
  
Chandler : ok, am I the only one here who knows how long we've been married?  
  
Monica : ok then here's a point, - (she walk over to him, wraps her arms around his neck and they both indulge in a long passionate kiss, so deep that neither of them notice Daniel coming in.)  
  
Daniel : oh please, what have we said about the parents showing any sign of affection in front of the kids, and don't even try the "I'm looking at her contacts excuse" that got old a long LONG time ago  
  
Chandler : seriously nothing gets past this kid!  
  
Monica laughing: so sweetie you all set for your big day tomorrow?  
  
Daniel : Yeah and no, I've got this speech to write for tomorrow, and so far have (makes some kind of hand signal to indicate nothing)  
  
Monica: Ahh come on it can't be that hard,  
  
Daniel : Mum, I have to stand up in front of my entire class tomorrow morning and speak, everything I say will be remembered for most of our lives, well for mine anyway. Dad, will you help?  
  
Chandler : Sure,  
  
Monica (to chandler) Sweetie I love you, but Daniel, I wouldn't go there if I were you.  
  
Chandler : now where did that come from  
  
******Serious of flashbacks ****** TOW Ross' Wedding Chandler: I'd like to toast, Ross and Emily. Of course, my big toast will be tomorrow at the wedding, so this is kind of my little toast or Melba toast, if you will. (No one in the room laughs. He starts to get flustered.) Okay. I known Ross for a long time. In fact, I knew him when he was going out with his first girlfriend. (Ross looks embarrassed.) And I thought things were going to work out for him..Until the day he over inflated her. (He laughs. Jack looks at Judy and no one in the room laughs.) Ohh, Dear God........... And I'm sure we're all very excited that Ross and Emily are getting married at Montgomery Hall. I mean to think, my friend getting married in Monty Hall. (No reaction from the people.) Ohh, come on!! Monty Hall!! Lets make a Deal!! Come on, you people!! All right, forget it!! Congratulations, Ross and Emily. (He sits down.)  
  
TOW with the vows Chandler: (writing) Monica, there are no words. (To Joey and Ross) There are no words! This should not be this hard!  
  
Joey: All right, uh. (To Ross) Oh hey, you've done this before Ross, well what did you say when you made up your vows?  
  
Ross: Well with Carol, I promised never to love another woman until the day I die. She made no such promise.  
  
Chandler: I'm so pathetic! Monica knows what she wants to say! You should've seen her. Writing, writing, writing!  
  
*****End of Flashbacks**********  
  
Monica : need I say more?  
  
Chandler : you weren't complaining about the proposal speech I made!  
  
Daniel :Oh please do you know how many times have we heard this story, and if you don't mind dad, I think I'll take mum's advise.  
  
Monica : you know your Uncle Ross was Valedictorian in high school. Maybe you should ask him.  
  
Daniel : I think I'll do that (as he finished his sentence, Laura comes running in from the next room).  
  
Laura : hey you guys, Ross, Rachel and Ems is here. And there is a really hot guy.  
  
Chandler : hey hey how do you know what a hot guy is?  
  
Monica : That'll be Jake, Emma's latest catch, come lets go meet them.  
  
Chandler : didn't you not hear her, hot guy, HOT GUY?!?  
  
Monica : ok she's 16, I'm sure she's learnt a lot of other words besides that.  
  
Chandler : Ok NOT helping  
  
From the hall  
  
Rachel & Ross : Monica, Chandler., you guys here?  
  
Monica : heeeeeeeeey, (they go to each other and hug)  
  
Rachel : Monica, you look fantastic  
  
Monica : thanks, oh my god so do you, And Emma, who's this  
  
Emma : Hi Auntie Monica, this is Jake, he goes to NYU also,  
  
Monica (extending her hand) : high Jake, very pleased to meet you, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself in.  
  
(At this stage, Joey, Phoebe, David, Megan, Tyler and Sarah come up the drive way)  
  
Pheobe (who is pregnant) : Oh hey you guys, you're already here. Wow it's so great we're all back together again for a couple of days. (Starting to cry) I can't believe we're here,( David goes up and puts his arms around her)  
  
Laura : is she ok?  
  
Monica : don't worry sweetie she'll be fine, she's just a little emotional. Come on we were on our way to the living room.  
  
*****Later that Day****** The gang are sitting in the living room and look like they've just finished a slap up meal. Of course Joey is happiest of all  
  
Joey : Monica  
  
Monica : Yes Joe  
  
Joey : Marry me!  
  
Megan : hadn't you better discuss that with your wife  
  
Joey : oh don't worry honey I only want her for the kitchen,(grinning slyly) but you know I am open to any other ideas you have.  
  
Megan : Quit while you're ahead. ( she whispers something in his ear)  
  
Joey : Yeah Mon, your cooking sucks.  
  
Ross : ok does anyone remember the kids at the table?  
  
Joey :I'm being good!  
  
Chandler : Anyway!!! Daniel, how's the speech coming?  
  
Daniel : Lousy! Uncle Ross, Mum told me you were Valedictorian in high school. Can you help me to write my speech  
  
Ross : Monica (said in the way on Ross knows how) You told mum you'd never mention that.  
  
Monica : Huh? What? (Realising) oh my GOD, I totally forgot. (Of course now they have everyone's attention)  
  
Emma : Hey this sounds interesting.  
  
Rachel : Sweetie, you respect your Dad don't you?. If you want to keep that respect you don't wanna hear this story  
  
Emma : Yeah I do!  
  
Phoebe : you heard the girl  
  
Ross : Don't dare  
  
Joey : don't be such a wuss  
  
Monica/Rachel/Chandler burst out laughing  
  
Ross : YOU TOLD CHANDLER  
  
Monica : He's my husband, we've no secret.(off Ross' glare) Sweetie hold me.  
  
Emma : ok is someone gonna tell this story or what  
  
Ross : well you might as well go ahead, don't worry about me not being able to look any of you in the eye anymore.  
  
Rachel : Honey if you don't want us to tell it we won't  
  
Monica : but seeing as he said we could, why not?  
  
Phoebe (shouting) will you just get on with it.  
  
David : don't worry you guys, she's just got the edgy homones at the moment. (phoebe glares at him) Monica you were saying.  
  
Monica : as I was saying, Ross got Valedictorian in high school, getting the grades for it wasn't a problem , writing the speech wasn't a problem  
  
Phoebe : well it IS Ross  
  
David : keep going Monica  
  
Monica :now actually making the speech there we have a problem  
  
*****start of flashback******* (setting the scene Picture Ross as he was in TOW the prom videa without the moustache and Monica is also the same )  
  
(it's the morning of Ross' graduation and Monica is pounding on the bathroom)  
  
Monica : ross will you get out , you been in there for ages (He opens the door and walks out looking very pale ) are you still throwing up. It must be something you ate  
  
Ross : No, I'm just really nervous  
  
Monica : You're throwing up because you're nervous? You are such a girl!!  
  
Ross : oh bite me, ( suddenly his stomach turns again and he runs back in)  
  
Monica : Roooooss  
  
(meanwhile after breakfast)  
  
Monica to Ross : are you gonna eat that?  
  
Judy : Monica dear, haven't you had enough, come on get in the car. Where's Ross? (Ross runs past holding his mouth)  
  
Monica : there's your brave little soldier!  
  
*****Back to the Present**********  
  
Daniel : wait I know how this is going to end, he goes makes his speech and ends up throwing up while making the speech.  
  
Chandler : yeah you would think that, but one this you should know about your uncle Ross is never and I mean NEVER has he done things as easily as that  
  
Megan : interesting, come on tell us the rest.  
  
Monica : well as I was saying nerves became too much for ross to handle. But on the drive over there he seemed to perk up a little, actually a lot.  
  
**********resume Flashback************ (walking into the Graduation hall)  
  
Judy : Ross sweetie come on this way( we see ross playing with the swinging door, amazed by it going back and forth)  
  
Monica : mum, what the hell happened to him, earlier on he couldn't hold down a glass of water with nerves now he looks like he couldn't care less  
  
Jack : it's ok I gave him a couple of your mums pills, you know the ones you take for stress.  
  
Ross : yes he did and if you don't mind mum, I took an extra 2, I think my case is much worse the usual, and eh, eh, what were we talking about again!  
  
Monica : Ross you dufus. You have to make a speech in 10 minutes.  
  
Ross (putting his face right up to Monica) : BOO.  
  
PA system : attention please, may I please ask for parents and students to take their places.  
  
Monica : Oh God.  
  
(everyone Goes to their places, through the ceremony the Gellers cannot take their eyes off Ross. We see him following a piece of lint. Doing a little dance while sitting when the graduation march comes on. Even falling asleep til his own snore wakes him up. Until finally he is called to make a speech)  
  
Professor : and finally please allow me to present an outstanding student, who has won the privilege to stand here in front of you today with amazing academic record while here at Lincoln High. I give you your Valedictorian Ross Geller!  
  
Ross hears his name and looks surprised to have it called, he has forgotten that he's valedictorian  
  
Ross : oh my god you guys! Thank you, thank you! ( he is continuously bowing while saying that) Well here we are to one stage of our life and and start on the long journey into another, now many of you, and I mean many of you, haven't a hope out there in the real world. You know who you are? (points to the graduates) it's pretty much everyone on that side of the room. Anyway back to where I was, those of us who have a life, we've started our journey, and now heading to phase 2. (moves closer to the mic and is amazed by how much louder he is and while is he speaking he keeps moving back and forth getting louder and quieter each time) the road may be bumpy along the way but......guys you should really try this it is really cool.. quiet LOUD, quiet LOUD, (at this stage on of the teacher comes to try and usher him down from the podium) Party pooper. Looks like he wants to hog this really cool mic,( he steps off, misses the step and falls flat on his face )  
  
**********back to the present***********  
  
Everyone at this stage is laughing their heads off  
  
Daniel : you guys have got to be kidding me. And you recommend he help me with the speech. You know I think I'll go this one alone.  
  
Monica : no don't worry, when he hasn't over dosed on drugs, he's pretty good at the speeches  
  
Ross : Thanks sis, embarrass me in front of everyone and then sing my praises.  
  
Rachel : Come on, lets got to bed, I still love you anyway, (turning to the gang) when he called everyone losers, I was on the other side of the room.  
  
Monica : well I wasn't  
  
Ross : at least something good came out of that day  
  
Monica : jerk  
  
Ross : whale  
  
Monica : reptile lover  
  
Joey : ok that's me outta here  
  
Chandler : no need for the kids to hear this. Lets go  
  
Rachel : yep we're off.  
  
Phoebe : just like the good old days,  
  
The rest: ok we're gone/ good night  
  
(after everyone left the room)  
  
Ross : Ok we could stay here all night with this one or just call it a night  
  
Monica : yeah, wanna call it a night  
  
Ross : sure I'm off, night Mon. (he leaves)  
  
Monica : Night, (walking out the door she turns, switches out the light and smiles) yeah Pheebs, just like the good old days  
  
Ok, I really am going some where with this and if you don't like it please bear with me, I promise it will get better, I accept all kinds of reviews even if it means leaving me picking my ego off the floor. So if you've gotten this far, leave a review. The more I get the quicker I'll put the second part up.  
  
Ok I'm off, see ya round! 


End file.
